This invention relates generally to vehicle traction devices and, more particularly, to a traction enhancement device for use with a vehicle having dual tandem wheels. More particularly, the present invention provides enhanced traction for construction trucks having dual wheels that may otherwise become stuck when operating in muddy conditions.
Rainy weather is often a significant problem for construction companies in that heavy equipment such as construction trucks having tandem wheels may become stuck in the mud. Or, the construction trucks and crews must simply wait until the ground is dry enough to enable the trucks or other heavy equipment to operate without becoming stuck. Having to wait for dry weather before operating construction trucks may cause the predetermined construction schedule to be compromised and to potentially jeopardize the profitability of the job.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for enhancing the traction of vehicles having dual rear tires. Specifically, interlinked track pads have been proposed that surround the tires and wheels which turn along with the wheels and which spread the weight of the vehicle over a wider surface area to prevent the vehicle from getting stuck. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing or previously proposed devices have required structures that either surround the outer edges of the tires or included other means for maintaining the track assembly in proper alignment upon the wheels.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an enhanced traction device for use on vehicles that have dual tandem wheels for reducing the chances that the vehicle will get stuck in the muddiest of weather conditions. Further, it would be desirable to have an enhanced traction device that maintains its plurality of track pads upon the tandem wheels using a plurality of alignment portions or a spacer positioned to extend between the tandem wheels of the vehicle.